


The Valentine Reference

by FaintinDestruction



Category: supernautral
Genre: Bottom Castiel, F/M, Graphic Sex, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to express his feelings to meg with a simple human tradition.  It works out pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine Reference

It was castiel’s first valentine and he got curious about this tradition. Normally he wouldn’t think about these simply human thinks to celebrate a contrived day to show your love to your crush. But since he learned so much human emotions he got interested about it. He started to feel attracted to the demon he kissed and was still ashamed about it but somehow he missed her. It was a weak and embarrassing but also a warm and pleasant feeling that surrounded him when he thought about meg. Sometimes he felt the urge to see her but stopped himself to sense her demonic soul to zap to her. She was still a demon and maybe she would laugh about him. He shrugged the emotions away and locked them down. But seeing how all the people around him exhibit their love let his chest ache. This special day was just annoying and he actually felt jealous. It scared him that he experienced this feeling of all the things. Castiel decided to visit sam. He wanted to ask how he could secretly tell her what he felt. He knew dean would make stupid jokes about him so he waited for a good moment when sam was alone in their current motelroom. Like always he zapped unannounced to the younger brother and as he landed next to him. Sam almost jumped from his chair when he saw cas appearing and chucked on his breath. “cas! What the hell? How ‘bout a warning call?” He said breathless and rolled his eyes, sitting down again. “hello, sam.” he simply replied and walked to the chair that was on the other side of the table. Sam was obviously busy with researching. Castiel could easily see the face of the hunter behind the open notebook since he was a huge human exemplar. He made a heavy sigh to get sam’s full attention and let his arms drop in his lap. Now that he was here, he had no idea how to start a conversation about such an awkward subject. maybe it was just awkward for him. Sam crooked his head around the notebook and frowned at castiel. “what’s wrong with you?” He finally closed the view-blocking electronic and crossed his arms. Castiel shifted uncomfortable on his chair and looked to the side. “i need an advice.” He said low and turned his head into sam’s direction again. Sam raised a brow. “from me? Really?” Sam made a surprised expression. “well, shoot.” Castiel cought slightly and felt heat in his face. this was more difficult then he thought. He could almost roll his eyes about himself but kept his compose. “i experience a feeling and i want…” he licked his lips before he continued and started to get really nervous. “…i want to show it like humans do it on days like this.” He finished and his head dropped slightly. Now the hunter rose both eyebrows. “what? You mean you…no way..really?” Sam blinked in confusion. “you know it’s valentine’s day?” The hunter asked and cas frowned. “of course i now that.” he sighed at the unpleasant start of this conversation and that sam apparently thought that he was unaware about the human calendar.

“i want to inform…someone about my feelings and utilize this tradition for a it.” Cas rubbed his neck nervously. He kept it for himself that it was meg. He knew how the hunters think about her. Sam’s face changed from surprise to a prying expression and he leaned toward a bit. “and who’s the lucky one?” He made a smirk and tilted his head. “do i know this person? I mean if it is a person…maybe an angel?” Castiel leaned back and avoided to look at the hunter. “no, it’s not an angel and yes, you know this person.” He sighed. “i just came to you because i want to know what’s customary as a present.” He added almost annoyed but blushed unfortunately. Sam leaned back again and watched castiel for a moment and his face changed again. Cas couldn’t read it cause he was busy to watch his hands.

The hunter coughed. “so…it’s a human? ” something in sam’s voice was strange and he moved his gaze back to him. He looked almost terrified. The angel frowned and crooked his head. The younger brother swallowed and made a deep sigh. Cas became confused and narrowed his eyes a bit but before he could say anything the hunter spoke again. “maybe i’m too nosy and you don’t have to tell me but did the person know what you feel already?” The angel fixed his eyes on the brother and shook his head. “i never gained the courage to express it and i just learned to understand this emotion.” He answered calm. “that’s the reason why i want to use this occasion.” Sam opened his mouth but closed it again and looked to the side. “there are cards you can buy or tinker or maybe you should just tell him what you feel.” Sam explained with a straight face and almost whispered. Castiel rose his brows. “i never said it’s a man.” he said confused and tilted his head to the other side. Sam almost bagged in his chair but looked still confused. “it’s not? I mean…i thought you and dean…” the hunter gestured wild with his arms. Casiel’s jaw dropped and his eyes widen. “dean and me? Why would you think that?” Sam rose one hand and waved it “nevermind..I Got confused.. There were this looks you know.. Sorry.”

Sam was obviously embarrassed cause his face was glaring red. Of course he was bounded to dean but not in that way. Now cas felt really awkward and clenched his jaw. He folded his hands and pressed his fingers until his bones were showing. “of course i have feelings for dean and for you, you’re more family to me as my real one.” Castiel said more to the floor then to sam.The Door opened and dean came in with one sixpack of beer in each hands and looked confused into the scene. His expression told cas that he literally could smell the awkwardness in the air. He blinked once and put the beer down. “what’s up in here? Did i disturb something?” He made a slight smirk and stepped closer to the table. “cas? Since when are you able to blush, man?”Castiel Took a deep breath and licked his lips. “i’m just here to check in.” he said quick and looked over to sam who turned to dean. the younger brother caughed slightly. He pointed at cas and his face showed a smile. “apparently our angel here wants to celebrate valentine.” Cas mouth opened and he frowned. Great, just what he needed. he prepared himself for a stupid reference and shifted his weight. Dean rose his brows and let out a laugh. “you’re kidding.” he said. “really?” Cas huffed and turned his head away.”congratulations sam!” The older brother laughed loud and patted sam’s shoulder. “i’m not the one, jerk!” Sam replied with a frown and shrugged dean’s hand away. Castiel couldn’t say anything. Dean moved around the table and leaned himself close to castiel’s face who met his gaze, feeling incredible uncomfortable.”Who’s The one that let your wings flutter hm?” He whispered against castiel’s face. Of course dean winchester wants to now. that’s typical for him. curious like no one else on the world.Castiel Sighed and turned his body to face dean completely. “i fell certain that you don’t want to know.” he answered low and narrowed his eyes a bit.

Dean flinched and waved both hands in his direction. “don’t get touchy cupid.” he frowned and crossed his arms.”Maybe I should ask someone else for an advice.” Castiel clenched his jaw.”Yeah, my babybrother is not the great masher, you should have ask me dude.” Dean answered and tilted his head, grinning.Sam Made a huff. “sure, tell an angel how he trip a girl up and jump her.” the younger brother replied angry and crossed his arms.Castiel Rose a brow and crooked his head. “i don’t want to hurt her, i just want to express my emotions.” He answered more calm now.”So, is she hot?” Dean asked winking and grabbed himself an empty chair to set conversely on it, resting his arms on the backrest.Castiel Looked more confused then before. “i’m not aware of her current body temperature, is this important?” He ask irritated and sam exhaled a loud laugh. Cas knew that he get this sentence wrong and started to feel annoyed.Dean Shook his head, smirking widely. “no i mean…” he searched for words and sighed. “…do you admire her physical features.” He said exaggerated and sam laughed again.Castiel Enfolded his hands and rubbed his legs. They made a fool out of him and he hated it but he tried to keep his compose. “i’m not superficial dean.” he replied deep. “i suppose i like her for her characteristic features.” he added and turned his head away, feeling the usual heat in his face. Thoughts of meg’s way to talk to him let his blood rush.Dean Chuckled. “perfect attitude but you’re an angel so why did i wonder.” He rested his head on his arms. “so and now you want to hit on her and you have no clue about flirting huh?” Castiel clenched his jaw before dared to turn his gaze to the older hunter again. “i watched humans on days like this and how she demonstrate their love for each other.” He sighed and let his head drop.  
“i want to do the same.” He raised his head again. “will you help me?” Dean face softened. “of course cas. But i’m still snoopy about your crush, come on! Tell me who she is.” Castiel looked briefly to the ceiling and couldn’t stop himself to roll his eyes. “it’s meg, i hope your curiosity is satisfied now.” he answered rough. Dean almost jumped from his chair and sam chucked noisy on his breath. “what?!” Dean yelled. “have you lost your freaking mind? She’s a demon cas!” Dean stood up from the chair and rubbed his nose before he used the same hand to gesture widely in cas’s direction. “did she poisoned you when she sucked you in at crowleys playground or what?!” Sam just shook his head and sighed. Castiel narrowed his eyes. “i’m aware about that fact dean!” He almost growled. “it wasn’t my intention to feel attracted to her.” His voice lowered at his last sentence. “and no, she didn’t intoxicated me.” Sam gave dean a look and the older brother calmed a bit. “okay, you have a really bad taste in woman, you know that?” Dean shook his head and let out a sarcastic laugh. “well i guess no one can really control this, even angels have their wicked schemes.”Sam Smiled briefly. “we don’t judge you cas, don’t worry but it’s still not right, is it? I mean isn’t there a heavenly law against this or something?” He said calmly.

Castiel wasn’t pleased at all how this conversation went and thought about to leave but tried not to show it to the brothers. “love is not a crime in heaven.” He simply said. “she was a human once and i’m sure there is still a piece of it inside her.” Cas had to admit that he defended her now but didn’t mind. Dean blinked. “you really love her. don’t you?” His eyes widen and then his head dropped with a resigning sigh. “okay, as long you have her under control, i’m good with it.” He looked at cas directly. “but i hope she don’t manipulates you.” He added and made a brief glance in sam’s direction who reacted with a frowny face. Castiel shrugged a bit and the sudden realization that he really loved her hit him hard. Love was a big word for an angel. He nodded but was a little angry about the fact that dean really thought that he needed his permission. He ignored it for now. “i’m still here for your help.” he wanted to turn this to the proper subject again. “okay okay, but i’m pretty sure that demons don’t fall for pink cards with drawn hearts on it, more for real bleeding human hearts.” Dean chuckled but his face showed a bit of disgust. Castiel rose one brow and sam rolled his eyes. The angel felt helpless and his head dropped in resignation. And there was another feeling. the fear she didn’t feel the same. “maybe i should forget her.” he said low and he clawed inside his thighs. Sam watched cas for a moment and stood up to take three bottles of the beer dean has brought. He walked over to the table again and opened each bottle and gave it to cas and dean. “so, the little powwow about angels and their love issues can start properly.” he said and took a sip of his beer. castiel frowned and circled the bottle in his head. Before he could say something else dean stood up and pointed with the bottle in cas’s direction. “no no, it’s your first love man, don’t give up now!” Sam looked surprised to his older brother and cas reacted likewise, following the bottle with his eyes. “dean? What’s up with this speech, must be a hell of an idea.” said the younger one and blinked confused. Cas crooked his head and waited eagerly. Dean took a deep sip of his beer and put the bottle down. He gestured a semicircle while he spoke. “how about…a trap!” His face was lightened with proud. Castiel shook his head with little moves and frowned. “i don’t want to capture her, dean.” he replied indignantly. The hunter made a sigh. “cas, man! I mean we lead meg somewhere where you can surprise her.”

Parkade

Castiel was really nervous and not convinced about this whole idea. He stood alone in an almost empty parkade while dean and sam were busy to lead meg with an anonymous message to it. They don’t want to disturb the couple and managed it from their room. That made castiel’s compose even more brittle and he took a deep breath and waited impatient, fighting the urge to flee. The present he held behind his back was his idea and he tightened his grip around it when he sensed the familiar presence of the demon he waited for. His vessel reacted incredible human and his heart raced. She appeared a few steps away from him and blinked in confusion. “cas?” Her voice echoed across the whole area and he felt his body shiver. Meg’s look wandered through the parkade then she crossed her arms around her chest and tapped with one foot on the ground. “soo, i guess you’re mister anonymous huh?” She licked her lips and walked toward to him. Castiel swallowed and nodded slightly.

“need my help clarence?” She asked and crooked a brow. His hands started sweating. How was that even possible? He licked his lips and kept his present still hidden. She smirked and closed the distance between them. “why so nervous?” She said low and grabbed his tie. “remembering our last meet?” She grinned and slid over the blue fabric. He shivered at the memory and bit his lower lip. He wasn’t able to talk. Just stood before her like a stone. Meg let his tie go and watched him clearly. “why have you summoned me here?” Her voice sounded impatient. Castiel shifted his weight and caught slightly. He needed all his mental strength to move one hand towards to her, holding a feather in his hand. The blue, silky part of himself wobbled cause his hand was shaking. “i…” he took a deep breath. “i want to give this to you”. Meg rose her brows and her eyes widen. “what?” She raised her hand to touch it but flinched. “why? For what?” Her face was filled with an unusual expression. Castiel searched for the words he had memorized for this moment but they were gone together with his compose. “there is a tradition…” he started but had no idea how to continue. Meg’s eyes were fixed on the feather and she blinked once. “a tradition? Cas! Get to the point!” She said almost annoyed. The angel turned his head to the side and sighed. “maybe this was a bad idea.” He let his hand drop. Now he felt awkward and disappointed. “it’s just a human thing.” He said lowly. Meg stepped into his personal space and grabbed the wrist from the hand that held on to the feather, to lift it. He watched her and her face changed into surprise but it looks more like she was terrified. “don’t tell me this is…for today?” She said and moved his gaze to him but he still avoided to look at her. “cas..” the strange sound of her voice forced him to look at her. Her eyes were wide and her body looked tense. Cas breathed in. “be my valentine.” He bursted out and his head dropped in shame. It was awkward enough already so he thought it couldn’t make it worse.

Meg let his wrist go and made a fast step back and inhaled some air. Cas didn’t knew how much time past when she finally spoke again. “you…you’re kidding me.” She said and there were silence again. he dared not to move or to speak or do anything. maybe he should just leave but he was froze in place, even his breath stopped for a moment. Meg stepped closer again. “you!” She almost yelled and took another step. He swallowed and prepared that she hit him or something . “you..” Her voice turned softer now. She stopped right in front of him and grabbed his collar. He looked into her eyes and there were a slight glimpse of something he couldn’t quite catch. “i’m sorry” he whispered and pressed his lips together. Meg’s gaze moved from his eyes to the feather and back. She licked her lips and cas wasn’t sure if she was upset or not. She started to shake him. “you little disgustingly sweet, winged prick.” She pressed out and crushed her lips against his before he couldn’t reply.

Castiel’s eyes were wide open and he dared not to blink, in fear she were gone right in that moment he would close his eyes but the tingle that ran done on him forced him to close them. Hundreds of emotions fought their way into his mind. He sighed heavy and wasn’t sure how far she allowed him to go. he tried to move his hand to her hair, slid into it and waited for her reaction. The noise she made let him shiver and the way she suddenly pressed her body against his let him moan against her mouth. His other hand with the feather in it moved behind her back. She leaned herself even more against him and embraced his neck, crawling his hairline. The warm, ticklish feeling meg gave him let him hum and he licked her lower lip. She tasted exactly like the last time. Her kiss became more passionate and she broke it suddenly just to grab his collar. Her face was red and her mouth slightly open. The view aroused him and he swallowed.

Meg blinked and narrowed her eyes for a second, crooking her head before she pushed him abruptly backwards against a pillar. He gasped noisy but she silenced him with another kiss. The sudden move let him lose the feather but he didn’t mind. Castiel was astonished about her reaction to his present but he would never complain. His vessel heated and he moved his hands to her waist. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth to let their tongues met. She fondled on his tie to open it and pressed herself so tight against him that he lost his breath. Still, he managed to exhale her name in a rusty moan. That caused that she groaned in return and clawed into his shirt. The only possible communication existed in noises now.

His phone ringed and he made an annoyed groan. Meg almost sounded the same when he actually searched for it in his pocket. She pressed herself tighter against him and growled a don’t you dare against his yet swollen lips. He sighed and ignored her. It could be important. he broke the kiss and meg clawed into his collar, hissing in anger. “don’t try to piss me off cas!” She said and made some space between their heat bodys. He bit his lower lip and shook his head. “just a second.” He managed to reply and tried unsuccessful to calm his unsteady breath while he picked up. “yes?” His voice sounded to husky for him. On the other end he recognized dean’s voice. “hey valintine! How’s it going?” Castiel made a face and watched meg bending down to grab the feather from the ground. The view inside her cleavage let him gasp. “it’s.. going well.” He answered low and licked his lips, staring at meg when she moved up again. She circled the feather in her hand but her face seemed a little like she was in pain. She changed the hand and it looked almost like she held a hot plate in her hand. He guessed that there was still some grace inside it that fought against her dark aura. She took it in two fingers and put it in the pocket of her jacket. She came closer again and grabbed the wrist of the hand that held on the phone to shake it. it fell on the floor and she made a winning smirk. Castiel looked at her with an open mouth and was about to say something but her lips were faster. “you can..talk to your buddies later.” Her voice vibrated from his lips down to his lap. His reply was a low hum. Yes, it could not feel better to be this coveted but her impatient pulling on his clothes scared him a bit. He grabbed her arms to stop her actions and broke the kiss careful. “i suppose we should change the location.” He knew that this words gave him a moment to calm. She blinked at his words and frowned. “god, you’re prude, fine, zap us somewhere else.”

Castiel was distracted and confused about everything she did to him and now he felt a bit awkward by her slight expression of anger. He nodded and clenched his jaw while he concentrate on a place where they were safe and sound. Was he really about to do it? Maybe it was to soon but on the other hand he was thousands of years old and his body was not that patient anymore since she made him that aroused. Still, he was anxious and not sure if his knowledge about it was sufficient. He swallowed as he noticed that he was to deep in his thoughts. Meg tapped annoyed with on foot on the ground and crossed her arms but a smirk appeared on her face. “trouble to focus?” She said and stepped closer again, stopping directly in front of him and used slid with her index finger over his chest. “you have to hurry or i will please myself.” He shivered at her words and this seemed to amuse her. She chuckled and slid deeper, stopping on his belt and played with it. “i.. I need a moment.” He closed his eyes and touched her briefly. In a second they appeared together in an empty motelroom.

Now there was almost a feeling of panic that played a game with his guts. He caught slightly but meg ignored his strange behavior and simply crushed against him, pushing him fast to the bed. Her lips met his in an violent move and he gasped heavy. “meg” his voice was scratchy cause his throat was dry and empty of air, caused by her actions. He fell backwards on the bed with her on top of him. “shut up” she exhaled and moved up. That position let him blush and tried not to think but he couldn’t stop his mind from analysing. His heart raced against his blood and he pressed his lips together. The heat inside him was such an unfamiliar reaction as everything else he experienced right now. She shifted a bit and he gasped at the pressure on his lap. She sent him waves of pleasure through his nerves and he crooked his head back. She chuckled and leaned down to kiss his exposed neck. “you’re quite squeamish for a warrior of heaven.” She whispered against his skin and he could just answer with a moan that surprised himself. His eyes widen and he moved his head slightly up to look at her, just seeing her hair now. “i don’t…i’ve never…” he tried to form words that makes sense but somehow nothing made sense anymore. Castiel let his head fall on the bed again. Meg stopped her actions and moved up, tilting her head. One eyebrow rose on her face. “no way.” She said low. Her gaze moved from his eyes to his lap and back. Now the other brow made it’s way up. Castiel blinked once and bit his lower lip. “never? Never ever?” She said and her face showed a bit of struggle.

But as soon she had that expression it vanished into a smirking one. Castiel’s ability to see straight was almost blocked by the huge amount of emotions that filled his vessel but the embarrassment let him blush even more and he crooked his head to the side. “i never felt the urge to have this kind of physical contact.” He said breathy. “until i met you.” He added and turned his gaze back to her. Meg’s face was blushing now. That was an unfamiliar view. She licked her lips and shook her head slightly. “stop talking like that you wannabe-cupid.” She leaned down again and kissed him. This time gentle and he hummed. “you don’t have to say romantic shit to impress me.” She added and moved her hips to underline her words. Castiel moaned and managed to move his hands into her hair. She made an approving noise as he stroked through it.

“i just tell the truth.” Cas said into her mouth. Meg made an angry growl that let his bones tremble. Her hands were grabbing his arms and she clawed inside it. “i said stop it.” She said lowly and her kiss became more violent again. he hissed at the slight pain that surprised him. Since when did he fell pain like that. He guessed the feelings he just learned flipped a switch inside him that made him weak against human emotions and physical pain. And maybe she used some of her demonic power to overpower him. Was it wrong to tell her what he felt? Why was she upset because of his honest statement. Confusion mixed itself under his arousal but it couldn’t win against the waves of electricity that ran through him.

“but i mean it.” he exhaled and broke the kiss. “i suppose that my feelings for you can be optimally expressed as lo…” meg pressed a hand on his mouth and her face darkened. “don’t!” She hissed. “just don’t!” She gritted her teeth and cas blinked in confusion. Didn’t she feel the same? Why would she want this then? “but..” She moved her hand away and tightened her grip on his arms. She moved her head down. “stop thinking or else..” She said and pressed her lips on his neck, biting it while she moved her hips forceful. His mind blacked out for a second and his eyes rolled back inside his head with a groan. The pain was not as heavy as the tension that he felt inside his pants that heightened at every move she made. He needed all his strength to compose himself and doubts crawled inside his head. he simply used his grace to spin them around, landing on top of her and holding her arms now. “don’t use me.” He growled and meg flinched but the noise she made was not anger. Her face was full of confusion but also desire. His heart approved to the view with a jump. He held onto her arms and crooked his head, narrowing his eyes a bit. Was she just surprised? She licked her lips and he got distracted of her tongue and her hot lap that he felt to the fabric of his pants. “cas..” She exhaled and the sound of her voice caused an icy prickle that let him shiver. There was so much want in her behaviour that he forget his doubt. But now he was in a difficult position. He knew how this works but he simply froze. She looked at him and then to her caught arms.

“cas..just let me…” she tried to speak but castiel started moving his hips, testing. He crooked his head back and panted. Or was it her panting he heard? He could not think about it anymore. He drowned into a see of endorphin and could barely hear her pleading. “cas..” She rocked her hips up. “please..” He stopped in his motion and looked into her lust-blown eyes. Castiel gave meg some space and released her arms out of his grip. She blinked at him and rolled her wrists. Red pressure marks were shown on them and cas gasped an apology. She moved up and forced him on his knees. She grabbed the collar of his coat with her yet free hands to crush her mouth against his. He made a surprised noise but gave in to the kiss. Meg shrugged out of her jacket and got rid of her shirt, still sucking on his lips. Castiel had his eyes closed and just opened them when he felt how she took his hands to move them to her breasts. He broke the kiss and crooked his head, licking his lips in curiosity and anticipation. Meg sighed as he started to stroke softly over the hot and soft skin and this sound ran straight to his lap. His fingers were sliding briefly over her harden nipple and meg’s moan, that was caused by this, let him tremble. He watched her interested. Her head was crooked back and cas moved his eyes from her jaw down to her neck along her collarbone. He wanted to taste the skin there and simply moved toward to lick along the same way he had before with his eyes. He could feel the goosebumps on his tongue and made a proud smile at her noises. It seemed that he made it right and it tasted like more. Not like demon or hell. Just human. He nibbled at her skin and she groaned in return. Her hands left their place and she removed his coat with a fast move.

She fondled at his tie and threw it away while cas was still busy to explore her torso. She was about to open the first knob of his shirt but he reached her breasts with his tongue and it changed the place with his hands. She stopped for a deep groan of his name before she ripped his shirt open with a rough move. He continued his actions just to hear this noise again that let his blood burn and his hands moved down, stroking over her belly. Meg started to react impatient and she grabbed his hair to pull him away from her. “dammit cas you’re so..” She didn’t finish her sentence. Instead she pressed her lips against his again, pulling on his open shirt. He understood and moved his arms so that she could remove it, together with his jacket. Castiel could feel that she restrained herself so hardly that it felt like his own fight. Her kiss was rough and forceful and he couldn’t barely stand the flood of feelings that rush over him. He moaned her name breathy inside her mouth and shivered nervously when her hands found his belt. He couldn’t wait to feel pressure in his pants lessen but he felt scared again and froze while she opened his belt. She groaned and pulled demanding at the leather. He awoke of his stiffness and moved his lips again. The belt was finally open and he knew her next step but in contrast to his expectation she didn’t open his pants. A sudden rub over his bulge let him groan heavy and he could feel her smirk against his mouth.

Meg tortured him one last time with a stroke over his erection that mooned across the fabric of his pants. He panted and hissed like he was in pain, cause it almost felt like that. He pressed himself against her but she pushed him away to have enough space to open the knob and the zipper. Now his patience was gone and he copied her actions on her pants but he had trouble to control his strength and as he tried to pull her trousers down. He was to rough and she backwards on the bed. She blinked at him and exhaled a gasp. “sorry” he said hoarsely and stroke apologizing over her belly. The view at her half down pants and panties distracted him and his jaw dropped. She moved up on her elbows and took a deep breath. “will you stare the whole day like this or do something?” She titled her head and licked her lips. He shrugged and blinked once. He swallowed before he moved his hands gentle over her belly and she sighed deep. His heart fought for the blood that was busy to collect itself in his crotch. He was surprised that he actually started sweating and his fingers were shivery. He pressed his lips together as he slid over her hips down to her tights and reached her pants. he grabbed the rims and pulled them down together with her panties. Meg’s legs started to shiver and he knew that she needed all her power to restrain herself but that aroused him even more. She did it for him and that was a comforting and warm feeling. He stopped at her ankles to pull off her shoes and watched her. She clawed inside the sheets like her life depends on it. “cas.. I can’t..” She hissed through her gritted teeth.

Castiel bit his lower lip until it was bleeding. He felt like he was about to lose his mind and was glad that the pressure was less bad since his pants were open and his hardness had more room under the boxers. He thought he should hurry up cause the way she trembled beneath him looked almost like a fish that fought for it’s life in a parched lake. While he moved up again he slid his hands along her shivering legs. She was so hot on his fingers, he almost awaited for a sizzle noise. She breathed unsteady and the pleading sound of his name tickled inside his ear. It almost hurt him to see her fight and he pressed himself down on her body. The feeling of her skin on him was indescribable and he could feel how wet she was through his boxers. He groaned deeply and the thought that he would be inside her soon was too arousing for his usual composed mind. He pushed his hips down and meg made a whiny noise. Her arms moved around him and she clawed inside his shoulders.

The friction he needed so badly was there again but it wasn’t enough. He urged for so much more right now that it scared him and he made whiny moans, burying his head inside the crook of her neck. She pushed her hips up and a hand slid between them, crawling over his chest down to his belly and he shifted himself up a bit in instinct to gave her hand room to move. He moaned needy and his tongue darted out to lick her hot and sweaty neck. It still tasted addicting. His eyes widen as she stroke over his aching bulge and he hissed at the painful pleasuring waves that she caused to his vessel when she enfolded his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. “meg..” His heart pushed heavy against his chest and he was so full of excitement and lust that he completely lost th. e ability to think. Meg returned every sound he made likewise and freed his cock fast. He gasped and crooked his head back. He looked at her but his vision was too blurry to see straight. “i like you like that.” She whispered and stroked her erection softly. “where is your composure clarence?” She chuckled but it was more a breathy laugh. He answered with a growl and licked his lips.

She stared at him while she moved his cock into the right position and he could feel the wetness on his tip. His jaw dropped and he clawed inside the sheets, holding his breath. Her moans became high- pitched now and he could feel her chest moving erratic up and down. That reminded him that he needed to breath himself and he sucked some air in just to release it with a deep groan when she moved her hips up that he slid inside her. The feeling was nothing he could ever describe. She clenched around him and he breathed sharp. The tightness around him forced him to move. “oh god cas!” She groaned out and clung her legs around him to push him deeper. Castiel felt like falling and he grabbed her hair with both hands to have something to hold on. His movement was slow and careful cause every single motion caused a wave of hot electricity that let him tremble.

Meg moved her hips forceful and desperate against him and he dared not to move any faster. He thought that this would rip his heart out or let him explode. His consciousness couldn’t deal with so many impressions and he panted frantic while his head dropped on her chest. Her heartbeat was hard and loud inside his ear and it became stronger now. “cas! Fuck!…Please!” She yelled. He tried to focus but he couldn’t and the next he knew was that he landed on his back, with meg above him. He blinked and gasped loud when he slid deeper inside her. His hands landed on her thighs. Meg growled inhuman and his head crooked back. The sensation was even stronger in this position and the view was so arousing that he tried not to stare. Without a warning she started to move and he chocked on his breath, clawing inside her warm flesh. She groaned and maybe she liked the pain but he didn’t noticed it. he was to far gone and to deep into the feelings that the world around him vanished.

Meg didn’t restrained herself anymore. Her moves were hard and forceful and she was so violent in her motions that he needed to catch every breath like it was his death agony. Castiel knew she couldn’t kill him but it felt like she tried to. But if he would die now, he wouldn’t care. it felt to good. He pressed his head into the pillow and the sounds he made didn’t sounded like him anymore. “i like you…like that.” He breathed out. Normally he would be surprised about his own sentence but was to busy to deal with his desire. Meg made a breathy chuckle. “yeah, you do…” and if this was her motivation, she sped her moves and the pressure rose inside him. “you like it rough…i knew it…you dirty little angel.” The last words came out of her mouth like a whiny scream and she clawed into his chest, leaving red marks behind. He never heard them really. The world around him melted into a shadowy cloud full of emotion that he never felt before.

Meg tensed around him and he was caught between her legs like she wanted to cut him into pieces. Her loud scream of his name and the tension she caused to him was too much to take. His mind was blown away and his heart skipped a bit. He could feel every muscle inside her and this was the end. It felt like it. Everything turned into nothing and his heavy first climax hit him like a truck. His eyes widen but he couldn’t see. His senses exploded into shreds and he could barely hear meg’s growling. He could hear his own scream echoing inside him. His body reared like a horse and every muscle twitched in a rhythm that meg conducted. The numbness took over and his body fell down like a rock. Meg’s body followed his and her breath was hot like fire against the skin on his neck.

It took minutes before he was clear again. at least it felt like minutes. His breath became normal and he blinked a few times. The warm body above him was comforting and he laid an arm around meg. The room was filled with different kinds of smells but her scent was hovering around him. His mind tried to recall the feeling he just experienced but it was like he had forget it or it was simply to unreal to imagine. He took a deep breath and if she yet awoke at that she moved her head up to meet his gaze. The way she looked at him was different. Her eyes were half closed and her usual pale face was still red. He had to touch her cheek, to stroke it with his thumb and feel the slowly lessen heat on her skin. She narrowed her eyes at his touch and frowned but her face relaxed after a second. “what is it with you, huh?” She said lowly and shifted herself on her back. He followed her with his eyes. “what do you mean?” He replied and noticed how dry his throat was by the way his voice sounded. She watched the ceiling but turned his head at his answer. “at first..i thought i just want to fuck you.” she sounded rough and he swallowed at her sternly expression. “but now.. I don’t know geez i was about to freaking cuddle with you.” Her face showed disgust and he frowned. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest and he flinched a bit, narrowing his eyes. He turned his head to the side. “if it’s uncomfortable for you then you don’t have to.” he said low and crossed his arms over his chest. She sighed annoyed and cas felt literally naked.

Meg sighed and shook her head in a high chuckle. “oh don’t get touchy clarence.” She moved her hand over his belly and pressed herself against a bit more against him. Still in his aftershock he trembled and felt goosebumps all over his body. “i’m a demon! I don’t do cuddle and you knew it before.” she said and smirked at him. She was right. he knew it and like he said to the winchesters before. he liked her character. He looked at her hand and back to her face. He felt his own mouth turn into a crooked smile. “isn’t that what humans call cuddling?”

She blinked and made a huff while she slapped him against his side that he almost fall from the bed. “you dick.” But he was sure she wasn’t upset cause she smiled. She set up and cas faced her back now. he memorized every bone with his eyes and licked his lips. He wanted to say something but had no idea what to say. then her body tensed heavy and she shivered a bit like she was fighting again or in fear. She didn’t looked at him when she moved up to grab her clothes. He watched her clearly, not sure what was wrong. “are you alright?” He said careful and moved himself up as well, already back in his own clothes. Meg chuckled. Just chuckled nothing more. She didn’t turned around. Castiel’s stomach clenched at the thought that he did something wrong or she really just used him. His mind struggled with fear. How can love form fear? Did he read his own emotions wrong? He moved slowly to her still tensing but now completely clothed body. He raised his hand to touch her but flinched when she suddenly turned around in a fast move to grab his collar. She pressed her lips rough against his and he gasped in surprise. Something salty ran between their lips and he was sure he heard her slightly sob. Before he could break the kiss to check on her she whispered a broken. “i ..I…like you cas.” and was gone right in that moment. He blinked and raised his hand to his lips, slid over them and sighed. These words were more then he could expect from a demon and the butterfly-feeling inside him was exhilarant. All she need is time..

Castiel made a deep breath before he zapped to the winchesters again. he had to. His phone was still in the parkade and perhaps broken. They shouldn’t worry about him. When he arrived,the two wide smiling brothers looked at him curiously. Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “so?” He said still smirking like an idiot in castiel’s view. Castiel cought slightly and rubbed his neck. “so…” he repeated and swallowed.”Oh Come on dude, are you a man now or what?” The older winchester moved on hand up and raised his index finger. Castiel crooked his head and frowned. “i lost my phone.” He said to change the subject but it didn’t helped. Sam chuckled. “is that a metaphor for “losing his virginity” in angelish?” Dean laughed and shook his head and walked to the confused angel to tap him on the shoulder. “it’s okay, you don’t have to tell us the details.” Dean winked. Castiel shook his head. “that wasn’t my intention anyway.” he said a little iffy. Dean crooked a smile and made a fist to punsh castiel in the side. “just tell us if it worked, i’m to curious.”

Castiel nodded slightly and a huge smile appeared on his face on it’s own, what caused a surprised look on each faces of the hunters. “woah, facial expression! Isn’t that a good sign?” Dean said, now laughing. Castiel felt his face blush again but still smiled. “your advice was really helpful, thank you.” He said and looked from dean to sam and back. “but i gravely need a new phone.” The brothers both laughed loud and dean swang one arm around the angels shoulder. “we’ve got enough, don’t worry about that but don’t lose it everytime you have a “meeting” with her.”Castiel Shook his head. “i won’t”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for bad Grammer. Not easy for a German.


End file.
